Kuneho
Kuneho was a tribe from Survivor: Fiji. A tribe with mixed matched personalities and allies, they failed during the early stages of the game. The lack of clear allies and the fall of many power couples ensured they were firmly rooted as one of the most dysfunctional tribes ever. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Aiden, who made it to the end of Survivor: Philippines by cutting ties with his alliance and effectively, losing all of their jury votes. *Matthew, a finalist during Survivor: Nicaragua who made crucial blindsides but was reprimanded for making these plays too late in the game. *Rachel, apart of the Puka Puka three that made it to the end of Survivor: Cook Islands and was respected by her allies over the Raro Five. *Summer, who had a strong social game and was friends with much of the jury during Survivor: Redemption Island but was overshadowed by Mandy's ability to control the votes. *Thomas, who was in the majority alliance of Survivor: Gabon which allowed him to get to the end but didn't earn him the win because of his opponent playing a better under the radar game. *Vanessa, a finalist from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who naively aligned with her friends and was carried to the end but has since proven her strategic prowess. Tribe History The Kuneho tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of returning players who in their previous season, placed as finalists. Aiden and Vanessa previously worked with each other during Survivor: Philippines and joined forces with each other. Thomas on the other hand, had worked against them in the same season and wanted to rally his own allies. He saw Matthew as a valuable physical player and the pair made a Final Two deal. Rachel and Summer, as the outsiders, were approached by both pairs. The four tribes at the first challenge found out that the two tribes to finish would win immunity and the last two would each have to vote out a member at a Double Tribal Council. Thomas didn't trust Vanessa and he, along with Matthew, voted for her. However, the outsiders of Rachel and Summer saw Aiden and Vanessa as more loyal players and voted out Thomas. Rachel and Summer had the power on the tribe. They could either stay strong with Aiden and Vanessa to eliminate Matthew or flip with Matthew to get rid of the pair, who were potentially more cut throat. They decided against both plans and went rogue. They approached Vanessa to try and get rid of Aiden because Matthew was more useful in challenges. Kuneho lost the second immunity challenge. Matthew and Aiden, seeing the turmoil, tried to pitt the blame on Vanessa. However, this couple was not strong enough and the girls aligned together to blindside Aiden. The Kuneho tribe won the next immunity challenge. Matthew and Vanessa were clearly being played by Rachel and Summer. The girls knew this and made a plan to ensure their safety. Rachel pretended to align with Matthew whilst Summer pretended to align with Vanessa. When Kuneho lost their third challenge in nine days, the girls plan took action. Rachel and Matthew voted for Vanessa whilst Summer and Vanessa voted for Matthew. This plan saved them from losing their partnership, and left the votes tied. In a 2-2 tie, Rachel and Summer had to revote. They didn't co-ordinate their plan correctly and forced another tie. In a controversial move, Rachel and Summer had to draw rocks and with the odd rock, Summer was eliminated from the game. Even though the tribe of three was broken, they stuck together and were able to win the next immunity challenge. None of the remaining members of the tribe found the idol, although it was constantly looked at. On Day 12, the remaining eighteen castaways were split into the Burra and Pagong tribe, with Kabayo and Kuneho being dissolved permanently. Trivia *Kuneho is the first and currently only pre-merge tribe to be involved in a rock-drawing tiebreaker. *Kuneho is the only tribe from Fiji to not have its Hidden Immunity Idol be found. Category:Tribe Category:Fiji Tribes